hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Porygonal's 2024 Atlantic hurricane season (V2)
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season, and is tied with 2005 and 2020 for the most major hurricanes in a single season on record. Compared to those two seasons, however, the storms were somewhat weak. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:01/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2022 till:19/05/2022 color:C2 text:"Alberto (C2)" from:09/06/2022 till:12/06/2022 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:18/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)" from:19/07/2022 till:23/07/2022 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:03/08/2022 till:05/08/2022 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:10/08/2022 till:18/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Ernesto (C4)" from:17/08/2022 till:23/08/2022 color:TS text:"Francine (TS)" from:26/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 color:TS text:"Gordon (TS)" barset:break from:04/09/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:C3 text:"Helene (C3)" from:06/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Isaac (C4)" from:11/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:C3 text:"Joyce (C3)" from:21/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 color:C3 text:"Kirk (C3)" from:27/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:C2 text:"Leslie (C2)" from:04/10/2022 till:14/10/2022 color:C3 text:"Milton (C3)" from:16/10/2022 till:22/10/2022 color:C4 text:"Nadine (C4)" from:30/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 color:TS text:"Oscar (SS)" barset:break from:13/11/2022 till:17/11/2022 color:C1 text:"Patty (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an above average ACE rating of approximately 153 units. Broadly speaking, ACE is a measure of the power of a tropical or subtropical storm multiplied by the length of time it existed. Therefore, a storm with a longer duration, such as Isaac, will have high values of ACE. It is only calculated for full advisories on specific tropical and subtropical systems reaching or exceeding wind speeds of 39 mph (63 km/h). Systems Hurricane Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Storm Chris Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Francine Tropical Storm Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Milton Hurricane Nadine Subtropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list were be used again in the 2030 season. This was the same list used in the 2018 season with the exceptions of Francine and Milton, which replaced Florence and Michael, respectively. The names Francine and Milton were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 7, 2025, at the 48th annual session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the names Alberto, Joyce, Leslie and Nadine were retired, due to their impacts on land and loss of life. They were replaced with Alonzo, Judy, Lucille and Nancy for the 2030 season. Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Porygonal Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:2024 Atlantic hurricane season